Sinful Things
by 2ndary
Summary: Meg was a demon but Castiel trusted her. Even if his body was bound, with her he felt free. Free to do sinful things. Consensual and safe Megstiel scene. Warnings inside.


Never wrote anything like this before but it was on my mind. Warnings: this is explicit content depicting BDSM and bondage. Not ENTIRELY proper etiquette because they didn't discuss limits beforehand, but Meg makes sure Cas knows how to get her to stop before going too far.

* * *

"Lie down on the bed, Clarence," she ordered with sweet seduction. Meg uncoiled a length of rope and grinned. "Put your hands up by the posts."

He obeyed, breathing shakily as she straddled his naked chest and swiftly bound his wrists to either corner of the bed frame. He could break free at any moment, should he change his mind, but he had no intention of doing so. Castiel's breath caught when Meg's hands slid down his arms and sides, moving to his belt and unfastening it.

"Gonna treat you so good," she murmured, drawing the rest of his clothes away and tossing them aside. "You trust me?"

"Yes."

Meg's eyes burned with hunger as she used more rope to tie first one and then the other of Castiel's ankles to opposite posts, leaving him naked and spread-eagled on the bed. Instead of joining him, Meg prowled around the bed with a wide grin.

"I need to savor this image for a moment," she told him, leaving his heart pounding at the element of danger, to be so exposed to the mercy of a demon, feeling her lascivious gaze drink in every inch of his "helpless" form.

And yet before he could start to get truly uncomfortable at the inspection, Meg leaned down towards his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, she whispered. "But baby, you're gonna scream."

Castiel shuddered with a deep moan, feeling his body respond to her words. Her breath in his ear left shivers down his spine as she laughed softly.

"You're getting me all wet and needy," she whispered. "But that's for later." Meg held up her hands, showing him a silky scarf. "Lift your head."

He obeyed, heart still fluttering as she wrapped the scarf around his eyes, blocking his view of her.

"Now open your mouth. I can't have your beautiful screams attracting too much attention. Imagine someone coming in to investigate."

Castiel's body jerked in horror at the idea; he hadn't considered that, that someone might come in and see him like this... naked and lashed to a bed, blindfolded and now gagged as Meg pushed something into his mouth and then tied it in place to cut his voice down to a muted whimper.

'You're at my mercy now, Clarence," her voice whispered in his ear. Even though it was only partially true, he went with it, the thrill a deeper aphrodisiac then he could have ever imagined. "Look at you... An angel of the Lord, sprouting wood to be tied up by a demon. We're going to do bad things, you and I."

He moaned around the gag, already starting to quiver. Castiel felt the movement of displaced air as she moved away from his ear. Though he strained to listen, to know where she was, Castiel couldn't tell where she'd gone. For a long moment, the room was completely still. He might have even been alone there, tied up and exposed, unable to see or speak. Castiel's hands twisted in their bonds, careful not to break loose, using only the strength of his vessel which COULDN'T free himself. Another long moment of silence, and he finally tried to call for Meg, but couldn't make himself heard.

He heard the faintest rustle, though, and realized with a surge of heat that she was still in the room, just watching him. It made him shake wth need, nerves starting to mount, waiting in anticipation for her to fulfill her promises. Or would she just leave him there, never touch him at all? He knew it turned her on for him to permit her to dominate, to reject the natural order, but would she end up doing no more than taking her fill of the sight? His naked body. His helpless position. His gagged mouth. His-

Castiel bucked when her hand suddenly gripped him, not tightly enough to hurt, but firm and unyielding. He cried out into the gag, nearly weeping with relief.

"Shh," she cooed, stroking him wth fiery hands that sent jolt after jolt of sensation through his quivering form. "God, you have no idea how hot you are right now. I'm practically dripping. But like I said, that's for later. This first time is all about you, Clarence. Gonna take you higher than heaven, angel, gonna make you pant and moan and whisper all kinds of unholy things into that gag, until you're drooling and begging me to let you finish."

He panted with need, keening as the angel tried to lift his hips to meet her stroking. She moved fast, fierce, the friction generated bringing him swiftly to the brink of ecstasy. And then she stopped.

Castiel sobbed, straining his hips up again, but Meg's hand disappeared. "Nngh!" he begged, toes curling as his body shook with desire to release. Without the stimulation, he was slipping away from that height without tipping over. Once again, there was nothing but silence in the room. Each breath tore from Castiel's throat, ragged with sinful lust. Still, Meg didn't touch him. "NNGH!"

"What do you take me for, thinking I'd finish you so quick?"

The seductive whisper by his ear made Castiel jolt in shock, not knowing what to expect or where she was or what she might do to him next. The thought made him moan and buck again pleadingly. She chuckled.

"Told you I'd take you high, angel. But I'm gonna make it last, gonna give you a night to remember. Bet you're imagining all kinds of dirty things right now, aren't you? All the dirty, terrible things I could do to you? Things that would make those other angels die, imagining their brother allowing from a demon? What a naughty sinmer you are, Clarence, god it turns me on."

He moaned again, trying to twist towards her voice, but she was already gone and he couldn't move, tied up as he was. Soft fingers trailed down his chest, barely brushing but leaving fiery streaks in their wake. Castiel cried out into the gag, and the fingers disappeared. Every nerve ending stood at attention, trying to anticipate where she would touch him next, but failing. The sensation didn't let him wilt completely, but they weren't nearly enough to bring him release.

He needed the friction, oh god he needed it, would have happily rutted himself into the blankets like an animal now that she had teased him this far, but Castiel's spread legs were bound too tightly for him to roll over. She had seen to it that he was solely dependent on her touch for pleasure. When she did finally touch him again, palming and cupping and squeezing him, Castiel choked out another sob as sensations mounted and soared. He was even closer now, and again she brought him back from the edge as she slowed her strokes with a soft chuckle. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, but refused.

"Nngh, mm mgh," he sobbed, jerking his hips off the bed hopefully, out of his mind with need. Castiel didn't even care what a humiliating sight this would be, should anyone catch them now, as he allowed her to toy and play with him with mischievous delight. She stroked him again and the angel nearly screamed. Again and again, she brought him only just barely to the edge but refused to let him release. Each time, it heightened the sensation until his ears were ringing with every stroke of her hand. The gag was soaked through, a line of drool starting to trickle down his chin, and when Meg stepped away from him yet again, Castiel sobbed and cursed, thrashing on the bed and panting as he once again was denied his release.

"I bet you would do anything for me to finish you," Meg chuckle as he shook in his bonds, on the brink of breaking free just so he could take himself over the edge. "You'd promise me your soul. You'd let me fuck you into oblivion. You'd let me use you for all kinds of nasty things, wouldn't you, little sinner?"

"Mm-hmm," he pleaded in agreement, again feeling the flit of danger and nerves, but still trusting. It was Meg. He could trust her.

"What a sight you are, Clarence," she giggled. "You just can't imagine. Maybe I'll leave you here, just like this, and just watch your agony. Spread out like a whore, tied to the bed and already leaking, so helpless to resist. Oh, I could watch this for a while. Watch you squirm. Watch you beg."

"NNN!" Castiel's mind started to darken wth panic. He could break free, he knew that, but that wasn't how this game worked. The dirty things this impure being whispered into his mind set him free, even though his physical body was tied down.

"Hmmm... but I just can't help myself." Her hands returned without warning, and this time, the almost furious pace didn't relent until Castiel screamed, soaring from the heights of pleasure in a way he'd never known it was possible to feel.

His body shook, wracked with the spasms of release that seemed to never end, until finally the angel slumped moaning into the mattress, the bedposts creaking as he fought to keep himself from accidentally pulling loose in his ecstasy. The tremors continued, every nerve tingling, as Castiel whimpered repeatedly into the cloth she had stuffed into his mouth. That had been... incredible...

"If you only knew what this was doing to me," Meg moaned, so full of lust that Castiel trembled even harder. "If you knew what any demon - what EVERY demon - would give for an opportunity like this... but never fear, Clarence. I'm not sharing you with anyone. You're mine, mine to touch, mine to pleasure, mine to tie up and torment until you're moaning all hot and heavy like this. Mine to do sinful things with."

Castiel sobbed as the dirty words traced down his heart like her fingers touched his body. Oh, if his brothers could see him now, pride stripped away, committing these wicked acts of the flesh...

"You trust me, Clarence?" Meg whispered again, nipping at his earlobe, pulling herself over his body so that she was straddling him.

The angel moaned at the sudden realization that she was naked now, too. "Mm-hmm," he murmured thickly around the cloth, wondering if he would be allowed to speak any time soon. He was aware of the drool dripping down his chin, flushing at the panting mess he'd become.

Something small and cold fell on his chest, a medallion of some kind on a string that she fastened around his neck. Instantly, Castiel felt his grace go numb... and all of a sudden, the game changed. Now, even if he wanted, he couldn't have pulled himself free of the ropes that bound him to the bed.

Now, he actually was, in every way, at the mercy of the demon.

Castiel made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as sudden uncertainty flooded his body. Her weight hadn't disappeared from on top of him, but he felt her breath close to his ear as Meg's fingertips danced along one of his wrists as though to remind him that he was still tied.

"Green means go," she said, more serious now. "Red means stop. Make no mistake, Clarence, there's no way you can get out of this now. So if you don't want this, you have to let me know. I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Breathless, Castiel nodded his head even as his body shook.

"I won't do anything to you that you don't want," she continued. "Is this too much?"

Castiel tested the bonds. He was helpless. And... he wanted more. Mutely, he shook his head.

"So we're green? Gotta be honest with me, Clarence, because I AM going to do this to you if we are. I'm going to keep you tied up and I'm going to make you scream and beg and pant and moan while I get off on having so much power over you, and then when you can't take it anymore, I'm going to ride you to heaven. But only if we're green. So?"

Again, Castiel nodded, falling further into sin. He wanted this. Every inch of him wanted her to do all the things she had said, and then some.

"Excellent."

And once again, her weight disappeared, but this time Meg made no attempt to keep him from knowing where she was, as the demon stalked back and forth around the bed, letting him know that she was once again reveling in the sight of her willing captive. A hand ripped the blindfold away, leaving him to twitch in surprise at the sudden light.

"So I can see if you start looking uncomfortable," she whispered on a husky purr. "I'll be asking you colors before doing anything to you. You're safe with me... but not too safe. Green?"

Castiel strained at his bonds, shivering at the wicked grin leveled his way. He could only imagine the things she would do to him.

He nodded.

"Alright then... Let's do some sinful things. All night long, Clarence. You're mine."


End file.
